Bombard
(Disarmed) | clonedflesh = 300 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 500 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 4 | abilities = Seismic Shockwave | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | codex_scans = 3 |notes = Long Range Missile Attacks }} Grineer Bombards wield the , whose projectiles have a minor homing ability; these rockets can be shot down. In larger areas their rockets are more easily avoidable, but they can be quite dangerous in enclosed areas, due to the 4m blast radius of the rockets. They can be identified by their white/grey armor. They have a significantly high amount of armor, which makes most weapons without damage almost useless. Like other heavy Grineer units, Bombards can also perform seismic shockwaves when players get too close, knocking them down with a radial blast. This ability has a long cooldown and can be used more than once over a long period of time. The damage from their Ogris has no special modifiers to Warframe health, armor or shields, which positions the Bombard at the armored health focused end of the Grineer damage spectrum, together with the Scorch and Napalm. Farming Tips These tips are based on opinion and may not be true. They should be viewed as advice and not solid facts. * Playing Mobile Defense/Defense/Survival seems to spawn Bombards after 5 Waves or 10 Minutes. Mobile Defense has them spawning right at the beginning. ** Kiste, Ceres (mobile defense) appears to be a good area to farm Bombards. Tactics *Though bearing similar tactics to those of the Grineer Napalm, the Bombard can run and fire full blast against stationary targets with a fire rate faster than the Napalm. *Their attention to targets is tunnel-visioned, in spite of their AoE weaponry, thus frequently points at one enemy at a time. *When encountered a Bombard can be "startled", forcing him in delivering a panic shot towards the attacker. This rocket is three times faster than a regular Ogris shot and does not home onto targets. *Rockets are very dangerous: ** AoE damage penetrates solid walls (cover is ineffective) ** AoE damage can set off Explosive Barrels ** Homing capabilities make them trickier to dodge *Rocket base damage is 65 damage at level 1. *Getting behind a rocket by sliding under or jumping over it is often the only safe option (rocket only follows targets within a 270 degree cone) * Rockets can be shot down with good enough aim, though it must be done quickly to avoid inflicting self-damage. *Rockets can collide with any object, including corpses. They are also affected by 's ability. *Often, in large areas, rockets have been observed to completely circle around the player after missing them and coming in for another pass, but often when the rocket collides after some time being airborne, the physical rocket will be gone but the sound of it will continue for quite some time afterwards. **If the rockets stay alive and on course towards their targets for more than 20 seconds, they will stop producing smoke on their exhausts, but this does not stop their warheads from exploding. *Bombards deliver a status, causing, by chance, significant knockbacks to those who are caught in the blasts of the rockets. **It is advised to use Knockdown resistance mods such as and to reduce these risks. Tips * Using a slam attack to deliver a knockdown can be extremely effective, as with all heavy units, by making it vulnerable to finishers. * Utilizing the Bullet Jump or roll maneuvers can allow players to dodge incoming missiles. Trivia *Before , the Bombard and the rest of the heavy Grineer units used to have powerful shields and reduced armor. *A Bombard is a cannon or mortar used in medieval times. During sieges they were used to break down the walls of the enemy fortress so the army could get to the enemy. This description fits the Bombard nicely as they will often break players out of cover with rocket blasts and provide a heavy source of firepower for the troops in front. *If playing as , one can Rip Line onto a rocket fired by the Bombard (or Ogris in general). (Disarmed) |clonedflesh = 300 |alloyarmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = 4 |codex_scans = 3 }} |-|Tusk Bombard= Anti-air Rockets (Disarmed) |clonedflesh = 300 |alloyarmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = 4 |codex_scans = 3 }} * Single shot charged rocket, with bonus speed but severely slow re-fire rate and no homing capabilities. * Has the same laser sights and charge-up sound as the Ballista. |-|Tusk Mortar Bombard= /Mortar (Disarmed) |clonedflesh = 300 |alloyarmor = 500 |baseexperience= ? |baselevel = ? |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Devar Grey Pigment }} * Long range artillery, very dangerous. * Immune to backstab finishers. * Has no eximus variant. |-|Nightwatch Bombard= (Disarmed) |clonedflesh = 300 |ferritearmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 3 }} * Has no eximus variant. }} Media BombardCodex.jpg 2013-07-22 00003.jpg CBbombard.png Grineer Bombard.jpg Bombard.PNG Patch History *Fixed a script error related to Tusk Mortar Bombards crouching. ;QoL Changes: *Reduced explosion radius from 6m to 4m. *Lowered the Tusk Bombard’s base health from 350 to 300. *Fixed smoke trail behind rocket to persist for life of projectile (trail was disappearing after 8s of flight time, making it very hard to see the rocket). }} de:Bombardier es:Bombardero fr:Bombardier Category:Enemies Category:Grineer